Najnowsze utwory Alberta Sowińskiego.
Czynny i utalentowany kompozytor i pianista a ziomek nasz, żyjący w Paryżu, pan Albert Sowiński, którego imię w kraju nie dość popularne, we Francji do imion „najlepszego dźwięku” należy, wsławił się na nowo wydaniem kilku kompozycji szerszego rozmiaru i głębszego pomysłu. Nowa jego uwertura „Jan III”, orkiestralna, wykonaną była w jednym z koncertów paryzkich i bardzo sympatycznie przyjęta, symfonja zaś orkiestralna oczekiwaną jest tamże w przyszłym zimowym sezonie. Słownika jego muzyków słowiańskich w ogóle, mianowicie zaś polskich, ma już wyjść niespełna w drugim roku drugie wydanie. Katalog kompozycji pana Sowińskiego podaliśmy dawniej w „Gazecie Narodowej”. Ostatnio dwa jego utwory, które opuściły prasę paryzką, to: uwertura koncertowa w układzie fortepjanowym na cztery ręce p. t.: '' Ouwerture a grand orchestre de Jean III Sobieski, roi de Pologne (arrangée à 4 mains) ''. Utwór niepospolitego nastroju ducha, natchnienie do niego poczerpnięte w źródle ojczystem i zdaje nam się, wypiastowano tęsknotą tyloletniego oddalenia, które nie wyziębiło wiernego ojczyźnie serca, forma zaś wyzwolona nie od dziś w cechu mistrzów tylko zalecić ją może. Żal nam, że uwertura (napisana zapewne do jakiegoś dramatu o Janie III?) nie ma na czele bliżej oznaczonego programu, któryby słuchacza (jak a. p. w pastoralnej symfonii i t. d.) obznajomił bliżej z tem, to myślał twórca w chwili tworzenia i co pragnął scharakteryzować, boć uwertura ta niewątpliwie wchodzi w katogorję muzyki programowej. Na szczęście, jedno imię takie jak Jan III na czele położone, daje się nawet laikowi łatwo zorientować i od razu wie słuchacz, o co chodzi. Poczyna ją largo o rytmie wybitnym, mającym w sobie coś rycerskiego, od czego dusza rośnie. Tremola primy, energiczny pochód basów sekundy, łączą się w pełne werwy crescendo, które zwolna przesilając się, ukojone w spokojnem piano, wznoszą się w formę religijną hymnu, oznaczonego słowem priére. Po tem jednem słowie za program służącem, łatwiej nam się zorjentować. Jest to modlitwa przed bitwą, uniesienie ducha przed zamienieniem w czyn wielkiej idei. Po niej następuje allegro vivo i marcjalne animato heroicznego stylu, zakończone pięknie w allegro giusto, tryumfem dobrej sprawy. Forma dojrzała a nieuboga, odpowiada wzniosłej treści; radzibyśmy słyszeć uwerturę w orkiestrze, bo wyciąg fortepjanowy ma się do partytury, jak rycina do oryginału na płótnie; brak to kolorytu, lub jak płótno do fresku, a Michał Anioł tylko fresk nazwał malowaniem godnem męża. Rodzaj uwertur takich, które nazwalibyśmy chętnie historycznemi, bo zwykle poprzedzają dumała historyczne, i nie tyle do oper, ile do dramatów osobny wstęp stanowią przedziwnie je ilustrując, są zdobyczą nową w historyi muzyki, mianowicie nowej szkoły niemieckiej, której to nieśmiertelną zasługą. Typ uwertury historycznej stwarza Beethowen nieśmiertelną uwertura do Szekspirowskiego Korjolana, od razu jak Minerwa z głowy mistrza tryskając klasyczna i porywająca Samsonową potęgą, i już gotowa, zda się wołać: jestem, I oto nowy kształt, którego loicznie rozwija się geneza. Beethowen tworzy jeszcze uwerturę wcale inną do Egmonta Goethego (z entraktami), późniejsza szkoła niemiecka stwarza tak zwany '' „Faust problem” '', w koło którego grupuje się cała plejada twórców Faustowskiej muzyki od księcia Radziwiłła i Schpobra, aż do uwertury Faustowskiej Wagnera i cudownie pięknej muzyki Fausta Schumana, której ostatnie sceny transcendentalne pozbawiły go równowagi umysłowej. Równocześnie Schuman tworzy uwerturę i muzykę do „Manfreda”, w której aleje na Alpach godnych Byrona, Mendlesohn zaś uwerturę znaną i podobno już przecenioną (?) do „Snu nocy letniej” Szekspira – a Berlioz przerasta wszystkich, prócz (może) Beethowena, olbrzymią, lwiej potęgi uwertura do „Króla Leara”! Ten Berlioz, lat tyle kamienowany, by gotowymi były kamienie pod piedestał jego posągu, którego ojczyzna muzykalna jest Niemczech, bo Niemcy pierwsze go uwieńczyły, kiedy ojczyzna jego, Francja, w której dziś młodzi, rumieniący się tego muzycy, chcieliby go raptem kanonizować, systematycznie błotem nań miotała, lub co gorzej, najnikczemniejszą z broni, umyślnem milczeniem. A gdzież ten, gnijący dziś na Pere la Chaise w spokoju (?) pan Azawedo et Comp., objawiający swe wyroki w takich frazach, jak: „l’opera de Mr. Berlioz est detestable”? i to sąd wyczerpujący o życiu, o rezultatach życia, o utworach krwi i zapasów długoletnich, prac tytanicznych, walk prometejskich człowieka? Na szczęście dał jednak Berlioz na ostatniej karcie swego pamiętnika nikczemności ludzkiej policzek, który po całej Francji rozbrzmiał się tak muzykalnie, że sprawił więcej efektu na dziś upokorzonych, niż wszystkie jego arcydzieła instrumentacyj. Wielkomyślnym był zwyczaj w chinach stawiania podobnym sędziom posągów hańby, na które przechodnie rzucają błotem, bo, de mortuis ni! nisi bene, z wyjątkiem tych zbrodniarzy, co niesłusznie sądzili innych w chwili ich walki aż do końca; ci tego nigdy i niczem nie wynagrodzą, winni być, jak są, powoływani przed sąd potomnej nemezy i roztargani bez miłosierdzia! Liczba uwertur historycznych, o których mówiliśmy (a od których przedmiotu odniosła nas na chwila spieniona świętego fala przeciw „niemu z zasady” oburzenia), wzrosła później do zbyt wielkich rozmiarów, wpadając w takie abstrakcje, jak uwertura (niepospolitego zkądinąd mistrza) do ..Ryszarda III”, przybierając formy nieocenionej i nieprzypuszczalnej w muzyce plastyki, jak muzyka do Szylerowskiego „Wallensteina” Rheinbergera, w której słyszy się kazanie Kapucyna w orkiestrze i czuje walkę Tekli, jak „Kleopatra” (Juliusz Cezar) Bülofa i tegoż „Nirwanah” o absurdum podobno trącająca. Więcej tu jak gdziekolwiek jedno pośliźnięcie się z patosu a komizm, z szczytu o otchłań przyprawia. Uwertura n. p. Gadego do „Hamleta” bez programu, równie jak uwertura „Michał Anioł”(!) jako taka jest prawie śmieszną, w każdym razie nudną, kiedy tegoż uwertura „Ossiana światy” (Ossian Klänge) równie jak „Hybrydy” Mendelsohna i tegoż „Meeresstille und glückliche Fahrt” na wieki będą z przyjemnością słuchane. Ostateczności i nietrafnego wyboru strzedz się tu jak ognia. Pewien Germańczyk, który stworzył patriotyczną uwerturę „O bitwie Hermarnna z Rzymianami”, zapytany przezemnie co znaczą akordy długie i bez końca, monotonnie wytrzymywane w partyturze, odpowiedział mi najnaiwniej, to jest to moment, kiedy Rzymianie przez ojców moich Germanów w bagna zagnani – w nich grzęzną! oto do czego dochodzi eksageracja każdego systemu. Inny, Włoch, o słowiczym nastroju, kiedym go raz wśród nocy miesięcznej spytał na forum Romanom, jakim sposobem scharakteryzowałbyś to wschodzenie księżyca? odrzekł mi: nigdy nie bylem dość szalonym, by przypuścić, że muzyka może charakteryzować podobne rzeczy! Ten sam później poznawszy wschód stolica z puszczy Dawida i usłyszawszy w Monachjum pewne Wagnerowskie impossibilia, zaczął tworzyć „à la Bernini”! Tak to czasem z ateizmu wpada się w bigoterję lub vice versa za karę bezwzględnych i skrajnych sadów. Natura zawsze bywa loiczną, jej tylko za rękę trzymać się nam po synowsku. Do muzyki programowej, w której tylko trzeba pomyśleć, co wybrać, a czego nie tykać, i dzieje i literatura polska mogą być i będą niewyczerpaną kopalnią; z wzorami cudzymi trzeba nam się obznajomić na to, by szkoła polska w przyszłości miała z czego i na czem się rozwinąć. Dla tego rozgadaliśmy się tu szerzej o tym przedmiocie. Że mamy prawdę za sobą, świadczymy się „Dziadami” Moniuszki, nie mniej i „Hugonem” jego ucznia pana Jareckiego, tak sympatycznie przyjętym we Lwowie. Kanwa muzykalna jednak tej mierze bezbrzeżną jest jak ocean, jeżeli jest umiejętnie i zdolnie użytą. Weźmy bez żadnej tendencji pierwszy lepszy przykład: oto „Pan Tadeusz” może się złożyć na najpiękniejszą symfonję w czterech częściach, której nie zaparł by cię Adam. I tak: I. Wezwanie, Tęsknota za Litwą, Powrót panicza i tysiące krzyżujących się uczuć, Mazurek Dąbrowskiego i t. d., mogłyby się złożyć na pełne wdzięku allegro; II. na scherzo czyż nie gotowa scena Zosi w zwierciadle, gdy ujrzała Tadeusza; scherzo lekkie, powiewne, la mazurka (podobnie jak Gretchen Schumana?): III. adagio części trzeciej tworzyłaby spowiedź księdza Robaka, cała przepaść muzykalna, z której ten, ktoby się z tego wywiązał godnie, mógłby wyjść nieśmiertelnym! IV. Improwizacja zaś Jankla, w której kontrabas i wiolonczela prześcigaliby się o lepsze, której finale, ten polonez o niezrównanym majestacie, ukoronowałby dzieło; czy można pomyśleć co wdzięczniejszego, przedstawić sobie wieczór wznioślej spędzony, słuchaczy z większem uniesieniem? A w „Anhellim” ( ex empli gratia! ) czy zamarzycie piękniejszą charakterystykę muzyczną, pełną cichej tęsknoty, jak ten duch Anhellego, idący promienisty po śniegach ku swojej ojczyźnie, jak koniec wreszcie, gdy rycerz gromkiej sprawiedliwości pędząc w ostatni dzień staje wryty przed białą grupą Eloy, trzymającej w ręku ciało Anhellego, powiadającej mu z tym przerażającym tych nawet co się niczym nie przerażają spokojem: przybywasz za późno: on mój! Czy wam się to zda niepodobieństwem? Nie inaczej, wierzajcie, w orkiestrze Berlioza kona Szekspirowska Kordelja, tak samiuteńko, jak Słowacki woła: „skonaj pieśni!” na końcu „Żmij”, jak Schuman ośmiela się w Karnawale swoim na salę balową wprowadzić kochanka swego „Chopina” i kochankę swoją ,,Ciarinę”, oboje scharakteryzowawszy programem opatrzoną melodją. Że dobra orkiestra, mistrz-przewodnik jej, umiejący opowiadać za to co działa i śmiało stawiać swe myśli, że nieco... tak, nieco fantazji, imaginacji poetycznej i muzykalności rozwiniętej tylko z miłości dla muzyki „jako takiej” do tego należą, o tem wie każdy, co do nas zaś, nie przesądzając trafności naszych tez muzycznych, wiemy dla siebie, co o nich myśleć mamy. Do rzędu więc podobnych chcemy zaliczyć i uwerturę pana Sowińskiego. We wszystkim trzyma on się dawnej tradycji, zapewne ma słuszność, w uwerturze tej jednak mimowolnie wkroczy! na nowe stanowisko, dokładniej tylko pragnęlibyśmy oznaczonych programów. Drugim utworem, o którym mówić mieliśmy, są pana Sowinskiego '' Douze etudes pour piano. '' Są one niemniej z tej epoki, w której forma etudy zrobiła sobie szczęśliwe zadanie nie samego nauczania, ale i uniesienia myśli w światy fantazji, wyrażenia pewnej charakterystyki, w połączeniu miłego z pożytecznem; przez to z dawnej, szablonowej formy belferskiej, jednem rzutem zaawansowała na dzieło sztuki. Podwaliny jej stworzył Clemonti w owym „Gradus ad Parnasum”, tej Jakóbowej drabinie mistrzów, bez której żaden się nie obszedł; za nim niezbędne etudy Kramera i cały potop aleopaty Czerniego, nie żałującego medykamentów. Moscheles stanowi opokę, przejście w uszlachetnieniu etudy a ideałem, w tej formie, równie jak w każdej, której dotknął, staje się Chopin. Za nim cała powódź etudów, z których ostała się dziewiąta etuda Kesslera i parę innych. Dwa poboczne kierunki stanowią jeszcze z jednej strony etudy Talberga , zimne i wymuskane jak wszystko, co ten „wirtuoz” stworzył, a jako sporne z niemi, cudne fantazją, ciepłem i kolorytem, nawet programami się posługujące etudy Henselts. Przy nich jeszcze jako arcydzieło gustu położylibyśmy etudy Paganiniego, na fortepjan ułożone przez Schumana, ale nie tegoż etudy symfoniczne, będące raczej wariacjami. Osobną jeszcze kategorje stanowią etud Liszta ( d’execution transcendente ''), Czerniemu poświecone, wśród których najwyżej stoi „Mazepa”, i rozsadziwszy formę etudy, przechodzi już w formę rapsodycznego poematu. Etudy pana Sowińskiego zaliczylibyśmy do katagorji Moschelesowych, choć oryginalne i nikogo nie naśladujące, pokrewne mu dobrym gustem, stylem i dobrą manierą, a każda z dwunastu skuteczna dla ręki, równie jak dawniejsza etuda jego dla małego palca, tak popularna dziś u Paryżanek. Każda z dwunastu etud ma na celu inny kierunek: ta lekkość, ta aspegia, głębsza uczucie lub biegłość, podnieślibyśmy głównie nr. 2. „etude rhytmée”. Utwory te nie są czasami wolne od Schumanizacji w crescendach i Chopinizmów w kształtowaniach melodyjnych, jednak wie autor zawsze, czego chce od siebie i dla czego tak chce, a nie inaczej. Dziś dość zagrać melodję o trzy czwarte a la mazurka, by wszędzie widziano cień Chopina. Takie sądy doraźne świadczą o bezmyślności. Dwóch budowniczych mogą budować dwa gmachy jednego porządku, a te (nie przesądzając o ich doskonałości) nie naśladują się przeto wzajemnie. Forma jest tylko ciałem, ale duchem. Forma niestety często jest służącą, która gdy pani nie ma w domu, ubiera się w jej szaty i siada na kanapie, a jeśli pani całkiem wyjedzie, udaje panią (ducha) tak długo, aż policja krytyki odprowadzi ją na swoje miejsce; nie umówimy przeto, by się duch bez niej obszedł, ale dziś ona nad nim bezecnie przewodzi i daje mu w jego szaty ubrana świadectwo ubóstwa. Wspominamy tu jeszcze pana Sowińskiego ''petit intermede '', jako etude na fortepian, dobra studjum dla oktaw, a po dwunastu wspomnianych, liczba 13 nie jest tu bynajmiej fatalna, owszem, zaleca się dobrym mechanizmem. Przesyłamy ten nuty „essey” waszej redakcyi sądząc, że nie jesteście pedantami, że obok literackiej treści i muzykalna się pomieści? Wszak muzy są sobie siostrami i winny naprzód stąpać, trzymając się za ręce, jak w „Jutrzence” Guido Reniego, krocząc w koło rydwanu Apollina. Tylko tak postępując, mogę zwiastować pomyślniejsze jutro... ::::::::: ''W. Tarnowski. '' Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Artykuły